


Poetry Misc.

by loveandroses



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, Poetry, not fandom sorry guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandroses/pseuds/loveandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misc. Poetry.<br/>Not fandom related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry Misc.

Rain

 

Rain through blue trees  
make days more purple than ever  
because i am red  
-

Purple

blue  
maybe i am red  
and she is blue  
we would make purple together  
i love purple

maybe i am blue  
and she is red  
we would make purple together  
i hate purple  
-

She

she danced louder than a million stars  
she smiled brighter than the moon  
she laughed louder than color of her hair  
she loved like a river, flowing at night  
she was the best woman i had ever known  
she never knew i loved her..  
and she will never know  
-

Couldnt I?

this is the only page i get  
but i can make it worthwhile  
i will write my heart out,  
but then i must die

this is the painful truth of our existence  
but i could not write on the page  
couldnt i?  
-  
I didnt

death came to me one day and asked  
why are you not scared

i am not scared because i have accepted the truth

why are you not coming closer  
death said

because i know what you do

death smiled 

 

life came to me and asked  
why are you here

because i know what you do

what exactly do i do?  
life responded

you lead them to death

 

i was asked by god to come closer  
i did not

god asked  
why do you not come closer  
i am the ruler over all

you created life and death  
you dont know what you have done

i saw heavens gate approach me  
i did not enter

i saw the pits of hell before me  
i did not run

i have accepted this  
and i will not run

-  
Dream

i have this dream  
a dream of this place where you and i are  
a dream of our love  
a dream that we are together

i see this dream often

we are dancing to the most beautiful song  
the dance is a flower in bloom  
the dance is the moon and stars  
the dance is how much i love you

i am wearing a suit, a ravens cloak  
and you are wearing a dress a piece of sky  
perfectly crafted for you

we move in perfect coordination  
two bodies in perfect harmony  
forever to remain so

the moon looks down upon us  
they are jealous of us and our spark

the stars, like flecks against the violet backdrop  
illuminate your eyes brighter than the bluest ocean

the time we have is leaving  
like you did

 

~

 

can they?

the moon in the sky cant hear me  
can it

the violet sky can feel my tear  
can it

the stars can't hear my screams  
can they

maybe the night was made for a listener

maybe the night was made for us  
those who won't pray for tomorrow,  
but today  
those who see the fault  
but can't express it clearly anymore  
because they dont remember life without it

the night was made for thoses who  
cant express how much they love you  
because they dont love themselves

the night was made for those who  
can express how much they love  
but only in one way  
that they dont even know

the night cant feel my pain  
can it  
~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this has taken so long. I havent had any time to write anything fandomy. Ill get soemthing done soon! promise!


End file.
